A Tale of Daguerreo
by Azora
Summary: While in Daguerreo preparing for the trip to Ipsen's Castle, Garnet learns the tale of the familiar looking statue of the Dragon God who supplies the water to the city.


**A Tale of Daguerreo**

Garnet busied herself with the library. There wasn't much else to do while everyone else bartered with the merchants and the synthesist. She hadn't been much interested in that. Besides, she had always been drawn to libraries, regardless of age. She'd always yearned for knowledge, or just something to draw her attention away from the demanding lessons on etiquette and deportment. Reading books had been her way to go outside of the castle and seemingly soar through the sky, to South Gate and Lindblum and Treno, to lands that didn't even exist on Gaia. 

_It's so different. I've been to all those places I've ever dreamed about, and more. Under different circumstances than I imagined, yes, but nonetheless, I've been there. The architecture in Treno was even more beautiful than I had read, and Lindblum provided me with more surprises, even though I'd been there before with Father… South Gate was different too. It's too bad I didn't get to try the South Gate Bundt Cake though._

She chuckled, remembering how Cinna had told Zidane about how he had missed trolley after trolley, the day passing by as he ate the specialty bundt cake. She hadn't really agreed with how Baku had reprimanded him, even though Zidane and the rest of Tantalus had laughed at the telling. He could have been less harsh maybe, but it was Baku's crew. He was in charge. _Ah, if they didn't care so much for him and if he wasn't a nice guy, I'm sure they'd leave. He isn't a bad guy either, just some of his actions are questionable, to me anyway._

The princess pulled herself from her memories for a moment to look back at the shelves again. She wasn't sure what she wanted to read, really. She didn't know when the others would be done with business, or if they came back early, if she could borrow the book. Garnet wasn't even sure if she could focus enough to read the book. While she had let go of some things, there was still much on her mind. Of course, she was still a princess, and when she returned to Alexandria, she would take the throne. How there couldn't be things on her mind would be the question. 

The books were as books always were: tall and short, thin and thick, colorful and bland, all together, only organized by the author name and genre. Some of the books were out of place anyway, but that was to be expected. This library was used everyday by many people. Garnet was sure she wanted a book on eidolons, but when she looked in the section that covered the subject, not a single book was there, just a large space. _There has to be some books on eidolons then. I hope they're just misplaced and not all in use. I don't know of anything else I want to read up on._

Gazing around the library, hands resting on her hips, she looked for someone who might help. The only people she spotted were red mages, a few engineers, and an old guy talking to someone about being buried with his favorite book. _What an odd request. I understand the value of a favorite book… but to be buried with it? I wonder._

"Can I help you, miss?" 

Garnet's Coronet nearly fell off as she jumped and spun around, taking up a defensive stance. When she noticed that the person addressing her seemed to be someone who could help, judging by his scholarly robes and spectacles, she relaxed. 

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised." She smiled abashedly. He had really caught her off-guard. Libraries had that effect on people: they could be so quiet, and then someone could just come up and scare the bejeezus out of a person. 

"Oh, there's no need for you to apologize then. It's my fault for not giving you a prior warning I was here." He smiled warmly and motioned towards the shelves. "You were looking for something, yes?" 

She nodded, smiling too. Smiles were an infectious thing when they were meant kindly. It was something she had noticed while she had been on the journey. "I was wondering if you had any books on eidolons. I was searching the shelves, and… it appears there are none. Does someone have them?" 

He brushed dust off of the red velvet robes he wore and said, "Oh, there's been a lot of interest in eidolons lately. You know, with the Mist Continent and all. Many people have been reading the books and reasearching the beings and the magic and mystery that surrounds them. It's quite interesting. I've read a few of the books myself. My favorite eidolon is…" 

Garnet pressed her lips together, kneading them with her teeth, over and over. The guy was only trying to help, she understood, but he went on. Old people tended to go on though, whether they were scholarly or if they were the lower-class dwellers of Treno, drinking themselves to a stupor, complaining about their terrible life on the streets. It was rude to interrupt though or to hurry them on. She didn't want to appear to be rude. It was something that Garnet would never let herself lose: manners. 

The librarian finally mentioned something that helped. "Maybe you should look around at the stacks of the books on this floor. The eidolon books are Reference, so they aren't allowed to be taken from the room or the city." That answered her question about borrowing books. She nodded, as a small encouragement for him to go on. 

He did, and it was more information that she needed, thankfully. "The Reference books are all marked with dark red stickers and white lettering, saying obviously, ''Reference'. Apart from that, I'm not sure I can offer you much assistance." 

Garnet thanked him for his help anyway, and he wandered off. He walked up behind another person moments later and they reacted in a similar fashion that she had. Garnet shook her head and chuckled under her breath. What a funny guy. Back to the objective though. The books. She walked out of the aisle and peered around the room some more. 

Nearest to the towering shelves of books was a checkout counter. It also seemed to double as a check-in counter for hammocks, because the old man who had been so passionately describing the book he had wanted buried with him had just checked in and was now occupying a hammock and snoring quietly. The book was tucked in under his blanket he had rented, like a child. Then there was the item counter, where a middle-aged man and a younger man, probably in his twenties, were in the middle of a heated discussion on Moons. Past them was a man gazing at a miniature rushing waterfall. He looked familiar… 

Garnet walked over to where the waterworks observer was standing and cleared her throat, just audibly enough to be noticed, but not loud enough to be rude. The man looked over and she saw that he _was_ familiar. 

"Princess, what a pleasure to see you here." Engineer Zebolt smiled at her and shook the hand she extended. "What brings you to Daguerreo? Have you completed the objective that Lady Hilda brought to your attention?" 

Garnet shook her head, watching the water flow from the rocky walls. "No, we've stopped to gather supplies and to upgrade our equipment before moving on. We don't know what we'll encounter at Ipsen's Castle. Anything that has to do with Kuja should be handled carefully, in my opinion." 

Zebolt nodded solemnly. There was an unspoken silence between them, lasting several minutes as they both gazed at the waterworks. Everyone in the castles, Lindblum and Alexandria, knew that Garnet missed her mother dearly. As it was said, Brahne may have not been herself in the end, but she had been a kind woman before Kuja had brainwashed her. Zebolt was not going to bring the subject up to the princess, as she was still recovering. Between the two of them, the silence said everything, and it was better than what any words could express. It was sadness and consolation and being thankful for friends in every second, with only the sounds of the people talking and the soft rushing of water in the background. 

"So, why are you here, Mr. Zebolt? I thought you were helping Uncle Cid work on the new airships." 

"Well, I'm studying how the waterworks, well, work. It's really a mystery how Daguerreo is supplied with all of this water. I've even looked in the library, but all none of the scientists that built this place left behind any information on the water system. Not one of them." He narrowed his eyes, not in distaste, but in thought. "I'm not sure if it would help the airship, but there's got to be an immense force driving this. Maybe an ingenious pressure system. It would be a great help to know, because the new airships are driven on steam. Pressure is the key to speed." 

She looked at the water flowing more closely. It looked like an average spout of water to her. "It's not similar to anything at the castles, like in the fountains there?" The engineer shook his head. Garnet didn't know how a system like Daguerreo's could work either. She wasn't well informed when it came to things like this. 

"I can't believe you didn't find anything on the system… this library must be filled with journals from the scientists… and possibly something from the first settlers…" She trailed off, as Zebolt looked like he wanted to say something. 

"Well, I did find something. That's the thing. I didn't find it in a book though. I just asked around and some people told me." He straightened his hat and half-smiled. "It's not really anything to do with the mechanics though, but I'm almost ready to believe it. The people here tell me that the water is the work of a dragon god." 

Garnet recalled the shrine at the entrance. "Is that what the statue was? The dragon god?" The shrine had reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It wiggled in the back of her mind, but for the life of her, she didn't know what she was trying to remember. 

Zebolt nodded in agreement, finally turning away from the water. "Yes. Have you heard the legend? It's really quite interesting. A little fanciful and a bit of an old-fashioned fairy tale, but then, I've always been a straight-forward man. The locals actually believe it, because whenever there's a fever for the mechanical truth that will never be found, the legend remedies it and they all go back to their business. Goes in cycles I guess." 

"No, I haven't heard it…" She looked about the library and noticed the multitudes of book stacks everywhere, some just stacks of reference books, and the others were mixed with reference books, but buried so far down in the stack that she would have to rearrange the whole of it just to reach one book and see what it was. "Would you mind telling me? If you're not too busy. I don't think I'm going to find the book I was searching for after all." 

He nodded, happy to oblige. "I'm getting sick of looking at that water spout. I feel like I've drowned my brain. Why don't we go over and lean against the balcony and I'll tell you. It's long, though, I'm warning you." Walking over, he mumbled, "Hammocks? Why don't they get some blasted tables and chairs in the place?" 

"Did you say something?" Garnet asked. He shook his head in reply, and she shrugged. _I could have swore he said something…If it was concerning the length of the tale, I don't think Zidane and the others will be back too soon. They had a lot of shopping to do. That, and Freya wanted to discuss the Burmecian objective with the Cleyran she saw reading a book by the pressurized lifts._ She rested a hand on the balcony, looking intently at Zebolt, waiting. 

He took his cue and began. 

--------------- 

500 hundred years ago, the Mist continent was in the process of forming nations. The smallest tribes banded together, and staked claims for territory. The chieftains of these tribes pledged loyalty to each other, and eventually, loyalty to one person, the chief of all chiefs, a king. Three predominant groups emerged: the Alexandrians, a people enamored with the simple life, but appreciative of the theater; the graceful yet war-like Burmecians; and the people of Lindblum, who above all, valued technology and progress, but were very down-to-earth and cared for the land from which they came. 

But, as most things go, not everyone was happy. And not everyone was happy with those who weren't happy. A group of outcasts formed, mostly semi-anarchists and scientists who felt their genius was too superior for society, but there were thieves and metal workers and treasure hunters and even normal, everyday people who tended the chocobos and ran shops. Beyond the long stories and the intricate details, they felt that dividing the continent into separate nations was wrong, and didn't wish to be part of it. 

The group pooled money together and bought a small vessel in the new port of Lindblum. There were rumors that there was more to the world than just their one continent - the scientists in the group were quick to back this thought up. It explained the variety of races that resided on the Mist Continent. 

They decided to head West-ward, where the sun set. There was bound to be something there. If not, they would eventually arrive in Alexandria, tied to their fate of being one with a nation. The captain of the expedition, Alfonso, said that they should stay in the southern climate. It would be terrible if they ended up someplace cold, being that they didn't have the provisions to survive in such a place. The group depended on him, and more so, his family depended on him. The captain had his wife and his daughter, who had recently reached the age of sixteen, to look after. He had to provide them with a decent life. 

The ship set sail on a crisp morning. The faces shown with hope, and many cheeks sparkled with tears. They were leaving the only home they had known, and setting out for an unknown land where everyone could live without the complications of being ruled, or nationalized. The captain figured that the journey would take a few months at the most, and he told the passengers that they should all get comfortable and figure out agreeable and sensible rations. 

The months did pass, indeed. The small ship made it's way through storms and the dryest heat anyone had seen, through heavy damp weather that made everyone feel as if they were at the hot springs sans relaxation, and winds that swept the smallest children across the deck. The sides were battered and the sails were becoming ragged. The rations were disappearing at an alarming rate, even though they had been cut nearly in half. 

One night, long into the journey, the captain called a meeting. Those of the age of sixteen and over were allowed to attend. The children were kept below by the few elders that were making the voyage, who would be notified later what the meeting was about. He said that he had something to tell everyone. It turned out to be a very simple message. 

"The smell of the air has changed." They all looked at each other and asked what that could possibly mean. The captain's daughter knew though. She had noticed too, but hadn't said anything. The wind smelled of land now, of trees and soil. The captain said that they would soon see land, and that everyone should be prepared. He told them not to have high hopes. Maybe the land they found would be inhabitable; maybe it was just a wasteland. But he was sure it wouldn't be. It didn't smell like one. 

The next day, at dawn, the captain's daughter was leaning against the mast, the sun rising behind her. Ahead, land forms came into site. They were coming upon an archipelago - a small chain of islands. Her father, walking up beside her, knew what his daughter was thinking. She was a child of the sea, just as he was. "An archipelago always leads to land." His daughter nodded, knowing these words were true. They would find the land that as theirs, and they would all live happily. 

A tragedy happened though. Two mornings later her father took ill and could not handle the ship. A more inexperienced hand was put in her father's stead, even though he had wished for his daughter to command the ship if anything happened. The young man was nervous, but he was also arrogant. The captain's daughter tried helping him, but he shrugged her off, telling her that he knew what he was doing and didn't need a woman's help. She was hurt, but did not try to talk to him any longer. She went below decks to sleep. 

Later she was awoke by the stinging, overpowering smell of saltwater. The smell permeated everywhere, but it was so strong it drove her from sleep. She sat up and opened her eyes wide. Water was rushing through the cabin. Grabbing a shawl and tying it around her neck, she floundered through the water that was ever growing deeper. Above decks, there was chaos as well. There weren't any life boats. She looked for the acting-captain, but he was no where to be seen. Her father and mother were safe though, her mother supporting her father's weak figure. He saw her and pointed at her. The daughter didn't understand at first, but as he pointed again and again, she turned around. Behind her, rising upwards, was a mountain of an island. It was a bit far off, but she understood what her father wanted. 

The daughter rallied everyone to her and asked them not to panic. A hard request, but everyone tried. She explained quickly that everyone needed to get to the island. Each person needed a partner to swim with. If their partnet didn't know how to swim, get a different partner. Those who couldn't swim that were left over would be divided amongst those who could. They needed to get away from the ship as fast as possible though. The party slipped into the water, two by two, some in threes, and swam towards the shore. The daughter helped her mother manage her father's weight and they swam towards the island. 

Everyone awoke to a different dawn than the captain's daughter had seen a few days before. They were all huddled into groups for warmth, and there weren't any supplies in sight. The captain's daughter was determined not to be disheartened though, and checked on everyone for her father. The acting-captain was not to be seen; fortunately, there was no one else missing. She reported back to her father, who put her in charge as she should have been, considering he was too weak still to give orders. The daughter organized a search and gathering party. When they returned later in the day, some of the men carried boxes and a few had found light weapons such as bows and spears. The young man had not been found. They had walked the entire perimeter of the island, and the land dropped at a sharp angle on all sides. There appeared to be a flat base on the top of the island though. The captain had his daughter gather all of the group and they voted on whether to try and reach the top, or to wait and think of other options. The group voted for going to the top of the island, in hopes they would see other land. And so the work began. 

The people divided up the work. Some would fish in the sea for food, others would gather at the edge of the forest. Many of the people would work on digging foot holes into the raised land. It would be a hard climb for many people, but they were adamant about reaching their goal. 

Weeks passed by. The people made good progress. They stopped at dusk one day, only a few footholes short of reaching the top. "We will save the surprise for tomorrow," one of them said. They all held this in their hearts as they went back to the small camp that had been built. They wanted to believe that there would be something special waiting, after all of their hard work. 

That night, the captain's daughter couldn't sleep. She slipped silently out of the tent and walked to the place they had dubbed Climber's Path, where the foot holes were. She had a small hand shovel with her. The daughter climbed until there were no more foot holes, and began digging. Several hours later, she reached the top. She pulled herself onto the soft grass and looked across the expanse. 

Multitudes upon multitudes of wildflowers and prairie grass waved in the distance. The moon shone brightly on them, and all the flowers cast their faces upward. They did not close like normal flowers would at night. It was as if they cherished the moon. The daughter admired them for a moment, then looked out across the sea. There were all the small islands they had sailed by before the accident, all curving off into the distance. She turned around, and saw that the land rose more. She squinted at the oddly shaped mound, a gigantic mound that seemed like it didn't belong there. 

It grew in size as she covered the ground. More details revealed themselves as she drew near. The mound was indeed part of the mountain, but there was an entrance. It was a gigantic cave. She smiled at the night. This would be perfect. She drew a precious candle from her pocket, which she always kept, and lit it with an equally precious match before entering the cave. 

The cave was immense and spacious. She stopped in the middle of what had to be the first of many chambers and looked around. The candlelight didn't reach far, but she could tell how big the room was. There was only one thing that worried the daughter though. The cave didn't have any of the normal cave sounds or smells. They smelled of mildew and there was always the sound of water trickling. She didn't hear a single drop or smell the cave-smell. 

She exited the cave, her hope shot. Even if it was shelter, there wasn't any water. They couldn't continue to boil the water forever, could they? She wasn't sure that they had enough matches left, and everyone had forgotten the old way of making a fire. There wasn't anyone out of all the people that could perform a Fire spell either. The daughter stood there in the flowers that had seemed so beautiful and looked at the moon. She didn't know what to do. Would she tell them, or would she allow them to be disappointed tomorrow as she was now? 

Something moved behind her, and she stumbled forward in surprise, dropping her candle in the grass and smothering the flame. The daughter turned around, and covered her mouth. A creature rose before her, majestically raising it's head and spreading it's wings. She didn't know what to do. To run? To scream? To try and fight? 

The creature decided for her. It spoke. "Do not be afraid. I know it is hard, but you must not be. I have witnessed your plight." 

The daughter uncovered her mouth, stunned that the creature could speak, but more stunned that it had been watching them and they hadn't noticed. 

It continued. "I am Leviathan, the Great Sea Serpent. I am not accustomed to humans, but… you seem like good people. You try not to take too much from this world, what little there is here, and you do not pollute everything you touch as I have seen happen." Leviathan stretched it's neck towards the sea, sniffing the breeze. "But, you need shelter, yes? A great storm is coming." 

She looked to the horizon, and inhaled, but could tell nothing. Leviathan dismissed her actions. "You are only mortal. But you are more attuned to the sea than most, I will say. However, I can only sense it. The storm will arrive within a week's time." 

The daughter thought about what Leviathan said. They needed the cave. But there wasn't a water supply. "Leviathan… might I ask you something?" 

"Yes?" Leviathan shifted on his feet. This was not his usual form, and he felt uncomfortable. He had taken the shape of a dragon to speak with the captain's daughter, because his serpent form wasn't very reliable on land. 

"Do you think that… we could arrange a deal? I'm not sure what I can offer in return, but… I want the people to use the cave for shelter. But, the cave has no source of water." Leviathan nodded. He knew this. "Would you supply freshwater to the cave for us?" The daughter did not simply ask for it. She knew the value of a favor. Something should be given in return for a deed. 

Leviathan mulled it over. It would be a simple task for a being such as himself, but as the daughter said, they did not have anything to give him. But, Leviathan trusted this girl. He could not betray the aura she had. She was trustworthy. 

"You are right," he finally spoke. "You have nothing to give me. But, I will give you the water. Later, when you are able, I want a statue built. Put it inside the main hall. Make it out of a white stone - any but limestone. It will be a statue of myself. I do not expect you to worship the statue, but only to keep it clean. Also, pass down this story. The story must not be forgotten, or the water will cease to run. Return in the morning with everyone. Do not enter the cave alone; go together. Believe." 

Then he was gone. The daughter heeded his word and went back to the camp. In the morning, she gathered everyone and led them to the cliff. Everyone climbed. Those who were too old to climb went up in pairs with a stronger climber, and those who were still regaining their health, such as the captain, were helped just as the elders were. Everyone reached the top and gazed at the flowers that spread across the plain. 

The daughter gathered their attention, and bade them to sit. They did, and she sat herself. "I have a story to tell. It is of a dragon god, the Great Sea Serpent, Leviathan." She told them of her encounter, and they all listened, almost enchanted. But it was the last word that Leviathan had said that stirred in their hearts, even as they examined the cave, the sounds of rushing water echoing in the emptiness. 

_Believe._

--------------- 

Garnet gazed over the balcony at the water below. "Thank you, Zebolt." _So, that's the legend. Leviathan… So, that's what I was trying to remember. I thought the statue looked familiar. It's a likeness of you, but things didn't click because you took the form of a dragon to meet the captain's daughter. The legend must be true._

Zebolt noticed the princess was lost in her thoughts. He did not want to interrupt her, but put a hand on her shoulder, saying goodbye, and walked away. They would see each other again eventually. "Good luck, Princess..." 

_Maybe... I must be like the Captain's daughter. It's hard sometimes, for me to be courageous and to believe that we can really save this world from Kuja, that we can really stop him... but maybe if we believe we can, and we believe in ourselves, we can free this world and live harmoniously with one another. We do not want the fresh water though - we want freedom, from Kuja and the horrors of the Mist._

Garnet was still staring at the water below when Zidane found her. He asked her what she was staring at, leaning over the edge and looking into the water as she was, his tail waving in the air. He saw nothing. Zidane understood though. Some people spent a lot of time looking at nothing and it meant the world. She looked up suddenly and smiled. 

"Oh, I'm just looking at the water. Are we ready to go?" 

--------------- 

Azora hopes you will be gentle. It has been a while, and this is out of her "normal" fandom.


End file.
